Generally, call centers may be configured to handle a variety of call types including incoming and outgoing calls. For example, calls may include telemarketing efforts, political polling, customer service calls, warranty service calls, and so forth. In some cases, the calls may include a discussion of potentially sensitive data that should be treated in a manner to protect the data and/or discussion.
Historically, there have been several different ways that sensitive data has been handled. For example, prior to a caller transferring sensitive data, the call may be passed to an interactive voice response (IVR) system that interacts with the caller to obtain the sensitive information. In some cases, the IVR may recognize voice or dial tones that trigger recording of the sensitive information.
In another example, no transfer of the call occurs but sensitive information, such as credit card information, may be displayed on the screen of the agent handling the call. Moreover, in some instances, a caller may be prompted by the agent to verbally communicate sensitive information to an agent for the agent to enter into the system. As can be appreciated, this may give some security conscious callers anxiety and they may refuse and/or disconnect the call.
It is not uncommon for a company to outsource their calling needs. In such outsourcing arrangements, the outsourcer generally may layer call technology on top of the company's existing base technology to provide functionality for a particular project. Because the outsourcer may not have control of the company's base technology, any blocking or obfuscation of sensitive data can be difficult. This is particularly true where the outsourcer has implemented home based systems for their agents, the agents work from home using their own phone lines and computers.